Wail of a Banshee
by aTurtleSaysMurdledurp
Summary: Girl who's part banshee goes to Hogwarts, very little mention of Harry Potter, he's there, just not the main character. No flamers please!


**Heh heh... hi guys! * hides behind chair* If we could put away those sharp looking sticks and the torches, it would be appreciated. I know I should be updating changes, and I'm working on the next chapter now! But this little plot bunny came and was just begging me to write it. If you see any errors, please tell me via review. Enjoy! Oh, and my character Christina is originally from Alabama, but moved to Britain about a week before the letters came out.**

**Disclaimer: Maybe one day, if I wish hard enough, I'll own the rights to HP and have Jack Sparrow as my personal slave. Until then...**

"DiAngelo-Grace, Christina!" Professor McGonagall called.

Taking a deep breath, Christi walked up to the stool and placed the hat on her head.

'Hello, dear.' A small voice said in her ear.

'Hello,' She thought.

'Alright, let's see here, you've got wisdom, bravery, you are loyal, but only to those you feel have earned your trust, you have a fair amount of cunning, and your very sly, so I suppose it ought to be' "SLYTHERIN!"

Said house table erupted into cheers. Christina grinned, took the hat off, and walked over to her new 'family'.

She didn't really pay attention to the sorting after that, until she saw a boy she recognized from the train. apparently his name was James Willow. After about a minute, the hat called out Slytherin. Christi cheered along with the rest. James sat down in the open seat next to her.

"Congrats, James!" She said.

"Thanks." He replied happily.

After every one was sorted, they began the feast. naturally, talk turned to family. Most kids, unsurprisingly, were pure bloods. "Does anyone have any creature blood?" Asked a boy who Christina recognized as Draco Malfoy. She was the only one who nodded.

"What kind?" James asked.

"Banshee." She replied.

"Wicked!" He exclaimed. "Have you ever screamed?"

"Once." She replied, a far away look in her eyes as she remembered the feeling of something attempting to rip it's way out of her throat. " It hurt so bad."

"Oh." James said, wisely letting the matter drop.

* * *

6th Year

"Christina? Why are you going over to the Gryffindorks table?"James asked. Suddenly, he noticed that Christi had a look of unearthly beauty around her. "Crap." He muttered under his breath. Whenever Christina looked like that, she screamed. This, however, was the first time she'd ever screamed at school.

Fog started rolling into the Great Hall. Everyone looked over to where she was standing. Her auburn hair had come loose of the ponytail she was wearing that day and fell in soft waves down her back. She drifted, (there was no other word for it, really) over and stopped behind none other than Harry Potter.

"I'm so sorry, Harry." She whispered. And then she screamed. It was so horrible that everyone, even Snape, clapped their hands over their ears. When she finally stopped, everyone bar the Slytherin table, who knew about her being a banshee, stared at her. So she did the logical thing.

She turned and ran.

Finally, she made it to the 7th floor. 'I need a place where only Harry and James can find me.' She thought, pacing back and forth 3 times. Suddenly, the door to the Room of Requirement appeared. It was beautiful, with forest green, deep red, dark blue, and black. 'House colors.' She thought to herself.

Just as Christina sat in the armchair in front of the lit fireplace, the door opened. She looked up. It was James, with Harry in tow.

"I knew you'd be in here." James said. Christi smiled. She always thought he could read her mind.

"I can't," He laughed, "your face is just very expressive."

Christina just shook her and laughed. "Hi Harry, hi James."

"Harry wants to know." James said. She sighed.

"Alright." She gestured for them to sit on the couch. Harry did, but James lifted her out of the armchair, sat down, and pulled her down onto his lap. Christi blushed, but started talking. "Harry, have you ever heard of banshee's?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Yeah, Seamus Finnigan's (sp?) boggart was a banshee in third year." Christina nodded.

"Okay, so you know what they traditionally look like, but do you actually know about them?" Harry nodded.

"They originate from Ireland and Scotland. They scream when they someone who will die in around the next 72 hours. After they scream, they like to be as close as possible to someone they trust, or, more preferably, their mate. The only male they will seek comfort from will be their mate, whether they know it or not."

James smiled. He never knew why Christi cuddled up to him after screaming was because she trusted him. When he heard that last part, the small smile turned into a full blown grin. He tuned back in when she began to speak.

"That's right, Harry. I suppose you'll want to know why I asked? Harry nodded. Taking a deep breath, the young banshee leaned into James and said, "Harry, I'm a part banshee, and I screamed for you." Harry stared at her in wide eyed shock.

"Oh, Merlin," he murmured.

"I'm so sorry, Volts." Christina said, using the nickname she had come up with for him in her second year, which refered to the scar on his forehead. She got up and gave him a hug, feeling her eyes sting with tears. Harry returned the hug.

"It's alright, Berries," he said, returning the nickname. "When I do die, could you do me a favor?"

"Of course." She replied immediately.

"Tell Draco that I'm sorry, please?" He asked.

Christi smiled. "Of course," she repeated, hugging him again tightly. She let the tears fall. This time, it was James who hugged her.

"It's alright, Bella Luna (1)." He said. He had taken to calling her that in first year, when she told him that one of her favorite things to do was to stare at the moon. He had replied that just by looking in the mirror, she'd be able to see the most beautiful moon known to anyone.

James hug sent warmth flooding through her. 'Crap,' she thought. She had assumed James calmed her after screaming because she trusted him, but _no,_ he just happened to be her mate. Christina shrugged. It could've been worse. It might have been Blaise Zabini. Then she would've had Ginerva Weasley out for her blood. She giggled and leaned back into James chest once more. He chuckled along with her. Soon Harry joined in and they were all laughing.

"So why were we laughing?" Harry inquired after they'd calmed down. James looked at Christi, which was logical, considering she started it.

"I just realized that the 'Golden Boy of Gryffindor' was calmly sitting an talking to a 'Dark' creature and an 'evil slimy git of a Slytherin' as Ron so eloquently put it. I found it partially funny, partly surreal." She lied smoothly. But she gave James a Look that clearly said they needed to talk later. James nodded to show he understood. Harry raised an eyebrow.

Christina smirked at James. He winked and together they said, "Telepathy."

Harry stared at them. "Merlin, you two sound like the Weasley twins!" He exclaimed. Which, of course, set them off laughing again. After they could breathe once more, Harry said, "We better get going. It's getting late, and people will start to worry." James nodded, but Christi said, "You can do a Patronus, right?"

Harry nodded. She grinned. "Well in that case, you, my dear, are coming to the snake pit. And sharing a room (with only one bed, of course), with our resident Slytherin Ice Prince." Harry stared at her in shock, as did James. "What?" She asked"Harry, I understand you being shocked, but James, you know I have a dirty mind!" James shrugged. It was true, since almost anything you said, she could turn into an innuendo or allusion of some type. Harry laughed again.

"Alright, so what's my excuse?" he asked. Christina got a mischievous light in her eyes.

"How about, 'I'm going to be in the Room of Requirement having a shsag'?" She asked innocently. Harry choked on air and Christi and James burst out laughing.

'Merlin, she's insane,' he thought.

"Am not!" She exclaimed. Harry looked at her, confused. She blushed and hid in Jame's chest.

"She's very sensitive to thoughts after screaming." He explained. "She can't read me, though. We aren't exactly sure why." Harry nodded.

Christina spoke, "Sorry Harry,but you thought about me, which alerts me, and your thoughts are incredibly loud.

Harry laughed. "It's alright. Not your fault I;m absolute rubbish at Occlumency."

Christi looked at him. "How many walls do you have?" She asked.

Harry looked confused. "Walls?" He asked. "Snape just said ' clear your mind Potter. _Legillemens!_' (sp?)

Christina growled loudly. Not the human variation, but a scary sound that promised pain. "That's it?! That's not Occlumency that's... torture, mind rape! Ergh!"

"Bella Luna, calm." James said. The room had started to shake when she had lost her temper. She took a deep breath and calmed down. The room stopped shaking. She smiled gratefully at James. "Thanks." She said.

"Anytime." He replies

"Walls?" Harry repeated.

"How 'bout I give you lessons later." Christina said. Harry nodded.

"Sounds good to me." He replied

"Alrighty then, now that that's settled, send that patronus now and follow us back to the common room." Christi said. Harry nodded.

TAking out his wand, he said "_Expecto Patronum!"_ A stag burst out of the tip of his wand. "Ron and Hermione," he began, but Christina interrupted him. "Hi, this is Christina! Harry's gonna be shagging me, so if you would kindly not look for him, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!" Prongs then ran off.

"Christina Marie Grace-DiAngelo!" James said.

"What?" She asked innocently. Harry just laughed. "What?" She asked again.

"'Mione'll know it's a joke. Ron won't though." He replied

"How will she know?" She asked

"Hermione know's I'm gay."

"Oh." She pouted. "Must you ruin my fun?" Christi asked.

"Yes," Harry and James replied together. Christina stuck her tounge out.

"Come on, y'all." She said. "Harry." She added suddenly.

"Yes?" he replied hesitantly, slightly scared by the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Seeing as you ruined my fun, I have a slightly strange request."

Harry gulped. "Okay," he said

"Can I watch you kiss Draco?" She asked.

James burst out laughing at the expression on Harry's face. Christina pulled the puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Harry sighed. "Alright."

Christi grinned. "Yay! Thanks, Harry!" She squealed. She kissed his cheek. "Come on!"

**End Chapter 1**


End file.
